Dirty No Matter How You Look At It
by hunter-strain13
Summary: My half of a trade story with Berry's Ambitions. Missy/Chameleon. Bath time for a reluctant mutant. Can Missy persuade him to wash behind the ears?


_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own any of the characters from the Hills Have Eyes. **

**Alright! This small oneshot was requested and prompted by Berry's Ambitions. :3 Hope you like it! Rated T for language and sexual situation.**

"We need to talk." The words sent chills up Chameleon's spine. He had heard that those words meant trouble. Relationship trouble. He inhaled slowly and blew out the breath loudly.

"Alrigh'." He said softly, walking over to where his mate sat. Missy was perched on the edge of their shared bed, looking calm and determined. The tall mutant sat down gently beside her and met her dark eyes. She smiled at him briefly before lacing her fingers in his. Her thumb rubbed at his knuckles and she scooted slightly closer.

"Cham...we've been together a while now. The last year has been wonderful, really, but there is something I need to say." 'Oh no...here it comes.' Chameleon thought, forcing himself to remain outwardly stoic.

"Wha'?"

A sigh. "You're filthy."

A moment ticked by before the mutant could find his voice.

"'Scuse me?"

"I'm sorry, but it's true." He swallowed and shook his head a bit.

"That's...wha' you wanted to talk about? Nothin'...else?" Missy cocked an eyebrow at him, a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes...? What else would there be to talk about." Chameleon quickly sat up straight and waved his hands in a placating gesture.

"Nothin'. Just thought, since you were bein' so serious..." The woman shook her head and patted his shoulder.

"No, no. Just thought I'd bring it up. It's been bothering me for a while now." The tension left the mutant in a whoosh, only to be replaced with a slight irritation. He leaned away from the woman, eyes narrowed.

"It bothers you? You know I need ta be covered in dirt ta stay hidden, righ'?"

"Well, you aren't hiding now, so there is no reason for you to stay covered in dirt. Take a bath."

"No." At that, Missy's features set. Her eyes grew dark and stony.

"Excuse me? No?"

"Yea'. No."

"Chameleon, you are going to take a bath. Now." She very rarely spoke his full name, so he could tell she was pissed. He stood his ground and crossed his muscular arms.

"No I'm not. You can't make me." He realized, with a wince, that he sounded like a whiny child. A smirk curled his mate's lips at that.

"Oh? Can't I?" The tone was playful and confident. Chameleon watched, wary, as his mate stood from the bedside gracefully. She wore a tight tank top that was too modest in his opinion and form fitting blue jeans. The woman turned her back to him and untied her dark hair, letting it flow over her shoulders sensually. Her hands swam underneath the locks and made them dance away from her soft neck. The mutant's eyes were drawn to her swaying hips and he couldn't help but marvel at how nicely her ass looked in those jeans. Missy turned to him, just slightly, and licked her lips.

"Are you sure you don't want to watch me get all wet and sudsy? Just imagine the hot water dripping down my..."

"Ok, ok! I'll take a bath. Just...stop teasin' me, Miss." He shook his head and dropped it into his hands. The woman giggled a bit and came back to his side. She held out a hand.

"Don't worry. I will take it with you so I can save you if you drown."

"Shut up." He grumbled at her mocking tone. He took her hand and stood with her, peering down into her face. "You owe me."

"Owe you for hygiene? Uh, not so much." Missy laughed and dragged him out of the room.

Just down the tunnel there was a small cubby that held a small makeshift bath. Missy had commissioned it for her and Amber's use while they were living in the mines. The tub consisted of a large cattle trough sitting under a spigot in the wall. The mutants had tapped into a natural hot spring in the hills and Missy had taken advantage of that.

Chameleon leaned in the doorway while his mate filled the silver metal tub with water. Steam rose from the trough and already some drops accumulated on Missy's arms and chest. From where he stood, the mutant could see the droplets slide down between her cleavage. He swallowed and tried to avert his gaze, but only succeeded in staring for just shorter amounts of time.

Once the tub was filled, Missy turned back to him. She hooked a finger in his direction, biting her lip.

"Come here, mi amor." Chameleon almost grinned at her use of Spanish and moved forward, keeping his face expressionless.

"Fine. This is ridiculous, ya know. Me takin' a bath?"

"Oh, you will love it. Trust me."

He hummed before responding. "No flowery stuff. None of that."

"Right, right. Of course not." Missy smiled gently and kissed him on the chin. She slipped her tank top up over her head, the movement making her breasts bounce slightly. Chameleon almost lost it, but he managed to keep himself in check. The bra she was wearing was dark blue like her jeans and simple. No lace or anything frilly like that. There was a small lighter blue rose in the bottom of the right cup and he found himself staring at it while she undid the button of her jeans.

"You ok there, tiger?" The mutant's head shot up and his cheeks warmed.

"Yea'. I'm alright. Lovin' what I'm seein' is all." At that, his mate blushed as well. She stepped a bit closer and began slipping his belt out of its loops.

"Well, it's gonna get better. Get those pants off."

"That an order?" Missy bit her lip again and nodded once.

"You bet." The mutant did as told and began slipping out of his pants. Missy did the same, hopping out of one leg then the other. Next came her bra, followed by her underwear. Her clothes lay neatly together on the floor, with Chameleon's pants and boots strewn about. Missy stepped into the tub, gripping the edge to swing a leg over. Her dark skin was already prickling from the heat, raising goosebumps all over her. She shivered and gasped, the actions together giving her an almost sensual look. The mutant stepped to the edge of the trough and watched her unabashedly.

"Feel good?" His mate chuckled and bobbed her head.

"Yeah. But it would feel so much better with you in it." Chameleon glanced from the water to her and back again. Standing in the tub, the water came up to about mid thigh on the woman. She stood, looking at him, hair spilling over her back and framing her face beautifully. A dream stood before him and now she beckoned him to her side. He could not resist despite his reluctance towards the water. He entered the tub, almost flinching as the heat traveled up his leg. Missy laid her hands on his shoulders and pushed to sit in the water. Then, the water came up to his chest. The mutant glanced up at his mate as she reached for the soap.

"What now?"

"Now? Now, you sit there while I clean you up." Chameleon almost grumbled as she began to scrub at his neck. The soap, at least, didn't smell like flowers or strawberries. It smelled faintly like aloe. As she cleaned, he let his eyes glaze over in his comfort. He found himself staring at the small gap between her thighs. It wasn't like he was perverted or anything. She just happened to be standing in front of him with her hips resting against his forehead. Chameleon didn't mind, though, and he sighed contentedly.

"Oh." He glanced up at her utterance.

"Oh?"

"Don't do that." She whispered, her hands stilling.

"Oh, what? This?" He exhaled against her, amused at the shudder that it caused. Missy tapped him on the head, inhaling sharply.

"Don't." It was almost a whine. Chameleon reached his hands up and rested them on her hips.

"But why? It's fun."

"Cham."

"Missy." He slid his hands down to her butt and squeezed playfully. The woman sighed and wiggled her hips a bit.

"You brat. The point of this is to get clean."

"Hey, ya know what? It's dirty no matter which way you look at it."

**Done! That was fun. :P Carling, I hope it was what you hoped for. If not, I'm sorry, sheila! **

**So, just to clarify some things. 1) The whole hot springs thing is not canon or anything, but here in NM we have some natural springs and I thought it would make sense. 2) Yes I know Missy doesn't speak Spanish in the movie, but she is a Martinez. So, yeah.**


End file.
